Together We Rise
by 12manytears
Summary: The sequel to Once Upon a Fire Nation: Zuko is now the banished Fire Prince on a search. For his missing love that is. After Katara's disappearance Zuko and Katara are reunited again. But what if she doesn't want to go back with him? T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back!!! Well, I didn't think that I would update as soon as I thought but I really wanted to write this. So, here is the first chapter! Hope you like. (Just cause I can, Momo was with Aang and Appa when they were frozen.) The beginning of the story is gonna go kinda fast so be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Not even one little outcast character tear, tear.**

The wind whipped around the strands of hair that had come loose from Katara's braid. It had been a few hours since Aang, Sokka, and Katara had set out atop the flying bison to reach the North Pole so Aang could learn water bending. The only thing that could be seen in all directions was deep, dark water. Sokka was cleaning his boomerang, and Aang was gazing across the endless sea looking for any signs of land.

Katara laid herself flat on the bison's back. At first, all the sights of the ocean and the feel of wind had been enough to entertain Katara but now the excitement had worn off and there was nothing to do. She closed her eyes and thought. _I miss being able to take hot baths. I miss my room… Zuko's room. Zuko. _ Katara thought. Ever since the day she left he was all her mind could think about.

She wondered if he missed her. Or if she had been forgotten and she was replaced with a new servant. Katara couldn't bare the thought. What if he was devastated? What if she had hurt him so much he couldn't take it? She was sure that she had made the right decision. That was then though, and this is now.

"Aang, do you see anything?" Katara questioned, trying to start a conversation to take her mind of Zuko.

"I think there might be a small island up ahead on the horizon. We could stop there and look around. Maybe find some supplies." He replied. Katara looked up to where Aang's gaze was. And like he had said, there was a small island. It didn't look very large, but it would have to do. Then Katara turned on her stomach and quickly dosed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since Zuko was banished and not once had his shipped stopped. He knew that at this rate he would never find the Avatar. So many things had raced through his head after he was sent away. How his father could have done that to him, what was going to happen if he never completed his goal, but most importantly Katara. With still no sign of his love, he stayed in his usually moods. Angry and hateful at the world.

Just then, a soldier burst into the room interrupting the Banished Prince's thoughts.

" Prince Zuko, a island has been spotted straight ahead. Should I tell the captain to set a course to stop and see if there are any signs that the Avatar has or is still there?"

A smirk grew on Zuko's face. This was his first chance to capture the Avatar and he was not going to give up without a shot.

"Yes, make sure to get me before we reach the island so I can prepare to search it." Was all Zuko said in reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Katara, Katara!" Yelled Sokka as he abruptly shook his younger sister.

"Yeah, I'm up, what is it?" She yawned.

"Where here!" Aang chimed in.

Slowly Katara arose so she wouldn't get light headed. She was no longer onto of Appa but on his saddle that had been thrown to the ground of a dense forest. On all four sides were trees and bushes.

"We took the liberty of unpacking. It is going to get dark quickly so we have to go collect firewood. Would you mind going to search for anything edible?" Aang questioned in his always cheery voice.

"Ok, but be back soon." Katara simply replied as all three set off in different directions. Katara walked off to what looked like East judging by the position the sun was setting. Momo had decided to join her so the two scowered the surrounding plants for any berries. As they traveled deeper into the brush they stumbled upon a semi small lake. It was just what Katara had wished for.

She slowly approached it and bent down. It was a little chilly but that was OK. She decided that after everyone was asleep she would come back and take her first bath in a long while.

An hour or so later the small group was sitting around a warm fire nibbling on the scarce amount of food they could spare. After making sure that the fire was kindled enough for it to last most of the night, the gang fell asleep. Well, all with the exception of one who had slowly slumped out of her sleeping bag and was making her was to a small lake just out of hearing reach of camp.

Katara cloth bindings loosely fell to the ground before she stepped into the numbing water. It had been a few days since she had bended so the water felt almost foreign to her touch. She twisted it around herself watching it dance for to the movement of her fingers.

Soon the water was warm to her touch. It had been among one of her most pleasant baths in a long time but now it was time to retreat from her watery getaway as she was beginning to prune. She bended the water off of her soft skin and hair before slipping back into her clothes. The water had long since settled so she decided it was time for a walk.

Very carefully Katara placed her right foot atop the glassy depths of the lake. Just as slowly she placed her left on the water. She continued that way until she finally reached the core of the water. There she dropped to her knees and stared at the water below her. It was so calm, so quiet. Then a single teardrop fell noiselessly to the water making a small ripple over it's deep dark depths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour the Prince and his men had searched with not even the slightest sign of giving up. The group set up camp deciding it was getting dark and they would finish their quest tomorrow at the break of dawn.

All the men were sound asleep when Prince Zuko left the safe facility of his camp to wander the forest. He sensed something about the Island. It was something good though. Blindly, he silently stumbled through the thicket. 10 minutes into his walk he saw a small opening up ahead. When he finally reached it he was awestruck. His eyes saw a lake but were drawn to the very center. It was a sight he had been hoping to see for so long it almost hurt to look at it for too long.

"What are you doing out there all alone?" Were the first words that could escape his lips that were now formed into a smirk. Slowly Katara's head twisted around almost as if in disbelief. A gasp escaped her own lips. He noticed that she had been crying, but now they were coming faster and harder as she got to her feet and dashed across the water. Slowly Zuko stepped closer to the edge of the lake.

Katara was still going full speed when she collided with Zuko, knocking him over. He let out a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her waist as hers embraces his neck. The girl looked up into the eyes of her Prince. That was when she noticed it. His scar.

"What happened to your face? Are you ok?" She cried as she reached up to touch it but Zuko's hand had wrapped around her wrist restraining her from any further movement.

"After you left I got into some trouble. I lost my honor and gained this scar. I will be banished until I find and capture the Avatar. But now that I have you, we don't need to go back. We could run off together. Away from all the hate and trouble my nation has brought us." He had given her the short vision, but as soon as the words left his mouth her smile faded.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, unsure of why such the sudden change of character.

"Zuko, I can't go back with you."

**Well, there you have it. The first chapter! Hope you liked it. Please review. No flames though please! Constructive criticism is always welcome though. Please review so I know that it was a good idea to continue. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back, sorry it took so long. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it. This chapter is semi short. I hope that is ok. I'll start making less chapters and just add to length.**

"What… what do you mean you can't come back with me?" The Banished Prince tried to stutter out.

" Zuko, you don't understand. I found my brother! And my father! I can't go back now. After all these years, my family, most of it, is still alive! To take me away from them now… I don't know what I would do. You must understand. I really do love you. I just can't leave now." Katara cried in response. Zuko was still stunned and was unable to react to the devastated water bender before him.

Katara tried to lay a calming hand on his shoulder, hoping to help in the difficult time, but he just pushed it away. Tears rimmed the girl's eyes as the golden eyes she stared into filled with anger.

"How could you? After all I have given you? I saved you from the horrid palace. Gave you more freedom then any slave should have been given and this is how you repay me? You go off with those people you call family although you know more about me then all of them together!" His hateful words cause the tears to pour from Katara's eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. None of this was supposed to happen. This isn't real she insisted to her self, though indeed it was.

Again she was faced with a horrible decision. She had to pick between to things she loved dearly. Katara had come face to face with the thing she tried to avoid by running away. Now there was nothing left to do. She was free, but she felt as if there was some invisible strength pulling her towards her former master.

She wanted to go back. She wanted to feel his arms around her waste. But most of all she wanted his love back. The love that pulled her through the nights when she dreamed of her ghastly past. The only thing she longed for more was to be with her mother. That if she could hear the calming voice that still echoed through her head telling her what was the right decision, all the bad things in the world would disappear. But she couldn't hear the beloved voice anymore. It had disappeared. And if she didn't act fast, so would the love she grew fond of.

Katara tried to look up into Zuko's eyes but his back was now facing her. She couldn't tell if he was angry or confused at her decision now. And no matter how much she wanted to tell him what the right decision was, she couldn't for she herself didn't know.

Slowly she backed away until her toes brushed the water's surface. The water bender tried to calm herself with her element but it didn't help. She begged with her eyes that Zuko would turn to face her. Like seeing his face would help her with the decision, but when he finally did turn around, all she could see was the horrible scar taking over what she once knew.

Right then it was clear. She knew what the right choice was, although she wasn't quite sure Zuko would accept it, too. Katara walked up to Zuko and took his two hands in her small palms, took a deep breath and let her mind free as she began telling the Prince of her final decision.

**Cliff hangers, oh how I do love them. I doubt you do but, maybe the more reviews I get, the quicker I will help destroy the cliffhanger D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Back, and it didn't take me a month to update. Yay!**

"Maybe you could stay with me. You could help teach Aang firebending on our way to the North Pole. And we could stay together." Katara looked up into the eyes of the man she loved. She tried using her eyes to persuade him, but it didn't seem to be working. It stumped her why he wouldn't like her decision. It had made it so she wouldn't have to leave either of the sides she loved. The small smile that had made it's way to her lips after she had finished her statement quickly dissolved at Zuko's next words.

"Katara, I can't do that. I don't belong here. You don't belong here. I'm sorry, but you're going to come with me." Zuko finished be taking Katara's upper arm in a tight grip.

"Please let me go, Zuko," Katara's voice demanded. When the strong arm of the man she once knew refused and started dragging her into the forest, she readied herself to scream. But she took too long, for the next thing she saw was the ground coming closer, and an extreme pounding on the back of her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara awoke to a soft bed and throbbing head (A/N: He he, that rhymed). It took the girl a second to realize where she was. And when it finally came to her she was furious. She crawled across the covers, ignoring the pain in her head, and raced to the door. She tried to jerk it open, but noticed it was locked.

An hour of screaming and kicking the door had passed. Finally the girl backed down and lied on the bed, waiting for someone to come in on their own accord. The room wasn't as bad as she had expected, although she hadn't expected any of this to happen period.

The walls were a shade of light red with flame designs on the top and bottom of the wallpaper. The dark red, comforter covered bed rested with one side against the wall in the upper right corner, diagonal of the wooden door. A wardrobe sat in the opposite upper corner, and next to it on the west wall sat a desk. Other than a dresser on the south wall under the bed and a small table with 2 red pillows for chairs in the bottom left hand corner above the door, the room was empty.

Katara could feel the waves crashing against the side of Zuko's ship. She longed to play with the water in her hands. To feel the water's soft touch. But as long as the flame-covered walls surrounded her, she would never be free.

That's when it hit her. She knew why she didn't want to return with Zuko. When she was with him, in the fire nation, she felt confined. But when she was with her brother and Aang, she was as free as the water in the ocean. That was what she wanted the most in the entire world. More than Zuko's love, more than her mother's voice. Freedom. Ever since she was taken from her home, she was stripped of all her freedoms. Unable to have any rights. To roam the palace free. But worse, she could never do the thing she longed to do, bend her element.

Tears slipped from Katara's eyes as the scene from the day she was taken from her family flashed before her eyes like a slideshow. She was so caught up in her lost years that when the door opened and Zuko walked in, she just stared at the wall in front of her.

It stunned Zuko to see her in such sorrow. Slowly he approached the bed and sat next to the girl he loved. Katara jumped when he placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. When she recovered and noticed his face, she wrapped her arms around his waist and wept. He patted her back wishing he could comfort her, but didn't know what to say.

He longed to hold her in his arms, to tell her soothing words, but his mind ran dry. He didn't even think he could tell her where they were going, because he himself didn't even know where they were heading.

It was time for breakfast as she had slept through the night and he was coming to retrieve Katara, but in her state, he thought it best to leave her and bring her a plate when everyone else was finished.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened last night. I don't know what came over me. I am going to go to the dinning hall. I'll be back later to bring you some food." Zuko whispered in a voice filled with anguish. Katara nodded and crawled under the covers to try to catch some more sleep for her aching head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I heard that she was abused by her master before Zuko rescued her," A deep voice said, just loud enough for it to seep through the walls of Katara's room. _Lies. All of them. Where did they even hear those rumors? _Katara thought to herself. She had awoke a few minutes before and just lied there with her eyes closed, listening. Some of the words stung her, while others left her in shock. So many people knew about her. But how, she hadn't even left the room.

Soon there was a light knock on her door. She simply replied by ignoring it and turning her back to the door. Katara knew it was wrong, but she was mad. Now just wasn't the right time. The knocking ended and the person at the door let themselves in. Zuko.

It wasn't such a surprise. He had told her he would return with some food. Although she _was_ hungry, she would have to wait until he left. She didn't want him watching her any more than necessary.

There was a deep sigh.

" I don't know if you're listening, Katara, but I want you to know something. Even though I took you away from your family and friends, I really am sorry. I only did it because… I love you. No matter what happens I always will. You're the one I want to fall asleep next to at night. Please forgive me," He paused. It was a dramatic affect that added to the mood of his speech. It sparked a few tears in Katara's eyes, but she didn't release them. " I'll leave your food on the dresser. I'm going to go train." And with out any last words, he hauled himself off the bed and walked to the door.

Once she was sure he was gone, she slowly rose from the bed. Her legs were wobbly as she made her was to the dresser, grabbed her tray, and settled down on one of the chairs by the table.

She had a lot to think about and so little time before her prince returned.

**Short, I know but don't kill me yet. That's pretty good for me, don't you think? Also, I know if you are reading and not reviewing so if you want me to update faster, I want reviews. It's not that hard. Even if you say just something simple like " I like your story so far" would be appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I take too long to update but I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. So without further ado, chapter 4!**

_Forgive him! _Katara's head screamed at her. _You know that you are glad to be back with him. After all you two have been through, give him a second chance. All he wanted to do was get you back._

Her mind buzzed as she devoured the food before her. She didn't know what else to do. All she knew at that moment was that she was captured, stuck on Zuko's ship, and extremely hungry. Soon her "prince" would return and she wasn't in the chatty mood.

Katara glided to dresser and placed the empty tray down. As she looked up, she saw a reflection staring her square in the eyes. But the girl in the mirror looked nothing like the happy child she was once known as. She saw a woman with sorrow filled blue eyes in her place. It killed her inside to see what she had become. _The must be a brush in one of these drawers. Maybe, that would help? _She pondered to herself.

That's when she found it. It wasn't a brush, far from it, but the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen. It was a pure gold chain with sapphire charms dangling loosely every so often. _Where did this come from? How did it get here?_

But all further questions were delayed because, once again, Zuko was standing before her. She tried to hide the bracelet, but it was too late.

"What is that you have there?" Zuko questioned as he extended his arm.

"I was looking for a brush and I just found it. I wasn't going to take it, I just noticed it was so pretty. Where did you get it?" Katara replied while placing the jewelry in Zuko's palm.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He teased. Then, for the first time in what seemed like forever, Katara let out a small giggle. It was the closest thing she had done that even came close to a laugh. Katara's giggle also triggered a reaction from Zuko. Ever so slightly, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

A few moments passed in silence until there was a small knock at the door. Zuko straightened up and turned around to answer it. Katara just stood there in silence. The door slowly opened and a fire nation troop stepped in and hand Zuko a letter.

Slowly, Zuko opened the letter. A few seconds later the letter burst into flames on the floor and Zuko exited the room. Katara had no idea what was on the letter but what ever it was, it made Zuko angry. What ever it was, Katara had to know.

**Yeah, it's short but at least I updated. I had a little but of writers block but I think I'm Ok now. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I'm updating again so early because on July 6****th**** – 16****th**** I'm going to be in the Galapagos Islands so it's going to be a while before I update again. Sorry. Anyway, here's chapter 5.**

Katara didn't know how much time has passed since Zuko stomped out of her room, but the whole time she had been thinking about that letter. _Could it be from his father? An enemy? His sister? A backstabbing friend? _Katara had gone over every possible thing that could have been on the letter. Except for the actual reason.

About an hour of thinking went by before the door opened and Zuko was revealed. His face was sullen as he walked over to Katara and took her by the arm, the same way he had the day he abducted her.

"From now on you're going to have to stay in new sleeping arrangements." He proclaimed as he assisted her towards the door. Katara didn't reply as she was led down many corridors and passages.

Eventually, they stopped at a large, metal door. Zuko produced a key and unlocked the knob as he pushed his way in. The room had the same layout as her old room only bigger and had a conjoined bathroom. She thought that this must have been a ripple affect caused by the letter.

Zuko released the girl's arm as he made his way towards the desk and started making out a letter. That's when Katara realized that this room was Zuko's. She felt dizzy. _How bad was that letter? _The waterbender pondered as she backed down to the bed.

That's when Zuko decided to come over, too. He sat beside Katara and placed a hand atop hers. The fire in his eyes seemed to burn into her soul as they stared for a while into each other's eyes. His were filled with sorrow, while hers were filled with unanswered questions.

"Katara, I think you should know something. It's about the letter." The words couldn't have sounded sweeter to her. "The letter was about you. It was from Admiral Zhao. He knows you're here and that you're now working with the Avatar. My father sent him out too to retrieve the Avatar and he wants to use you as bait to capture him. Zhao is going to come after you, Katara." Except now, by sweet, Katara meant sour.

"Bu-But, you won't let him, Zuko. You won't let him get me, will you? Please." Katara stuttered as she looked up, her eyes now swimming with thoughts of terror. She knew what Zhao did to his prisoners. All the servants had warned her of him. He was one of the cruelest men imaginable to a slave, and now he was after her.

"He'll have to pry you from my cold, dead fingers if he wants you." He whispered as Katara wept quietly into his chest. Zuko stroked her long, dark hair and thought about what he would do if Zhao caught up to them. He knew that it was his entire fault that the girl he loved was in danger, and wouldn't live down losing her again.

Katara eventually calmed down enough to let Zuko leave. Before he exited the room he pulled out the blue silk nightgown she had worn in the palace and left it on the bed. Once he was gone Katara slipped into it and tried to dose off even though she had so much on her mind.

_What if Zuko can't get rid of Zhao? What will happen if Zhao finds me? _New questions bubbled into her head as ever so slowly she faded off into sleep.

Half an hour later, Zuko gently shook Katara awake. Once she was fully conscience, he placed a tray of food in front of her. Even though she was once again starving, she couldn't eat. She felt as if even the smallest drop of food would make her sick to her stomach. Katara argued with Zuko who told her that she needed the energy, but eventually gave up.

It was extremely late out when Zuko and Katara were fully ready to go to sleep.

"So, I'm guessing we're sleeping in the same bed together?" She questioned in a too innocent voice. He only nodded as he slid into the bed, blocking Katara between him and the wall.

Even though her space was cut in half, she felt ,oddly enough, better sleeping than before. That having Zuko next to her, she felt safe. Like nothing could get to her as long as he was there. And without any more thoughts of terror, thoughts of regret, thoughts of pain, her mind fell into a sleep that surrounded her in peace.

**Yes, I know it's short. Yes, I know that's all I'm giving to you until after July 16****th**** (My birthday, yay!), but depending on how many reviews I get when I get back will determine if I update the 17****th**** or the 27****th****. Cya all when I get back. (And I'd like to thank the people who already reviewed for chapter 4.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long. I'm pretty sure my lack of updating also had something to do with my nasty case of writers block. Well, I'm gonna give up threatening to not update so I'll get reviews. It's much appreciated if you do review though, so without further delay, Chapter 6.**

Sun tickled the eyelids of the water bender. She slowly arose and looked out one of the small windows. Judging by the position of the sun, Katara determined it was about 10 AM. She didn't even have to turn her head to know Zuko was gone. He was a fire bender of course. He rose with the sun. In her head Katara went over the memory of the previous night. _Could Zhao really be after me?_ She questioned herself. _Well, it could be possible, but I hope it's just a trick._

Slowly the girl got out of bed and changed into a now clean pair of clothes. As she walked to the door and turned the knob, she stopped. Of course, the door was guarded so it was no use trying to leave. Turning around, she sat on the bed and waited. And waited. And waited. She didn't know what she was waiting for actually. Was she waiting for her prince to return? Or Zhao to come and take her away? With all her heart she hoped it was the first choice.

Sitting alone began to get on her nerves. Katara wondered what Sokka and Aang were doing. Were they looking for her or going along to the North Pole? It didn't really matter though, because she wouldn't know any time soon. Taking the free time she had been given, she went to the bathroom and practiced her bending.

She filled the bathtub and moved the water in different motions. Once the waves froze, she saw three distinct faces carved in the waves. Aang's, Sokka's, and Zuko's. Her fists collided with the water, shattering the perfect water sculptures. She couldn't think straight. Her once simple life had complicated to quickly.

As she cleaned up the water that had flowed over onto the floor, she remembered the letter. She was about to send herself into a panic attack with everything going on, so she decided to stop worrying about it. When she was finished she returned to the bedroom to lay down when she heard a ruckus coming from above.

People were running all over the floors above her. What could be going on? She went to the door and listened. Faint voices could be heard, but it wasn't enough. Quietly she cracked the door. Where the guards were supposed to be placed were empty spots. She took her chance and slipped out of the room. Not knowing where she was heading, Katara walked straight until she saw a large fleet of stairs. Since all seemed quiet enough above, she crept up.

The top of the stairs was the upper deck. Soldiers were running in every direction. Quickly she dove into an empty wooden barrel, and with all her might she punched the side and cracked it so she could see everything that was going on without being spotted. Then she saw two men.

The men stood facing each other, not speaking, just staring. When things settled down a few minutes later, soldiers were on either sides of the men and a boat was docked to Katara's right. Each man looked intensely at one another. As her eyes focused, she gasped. One man was Zuko, and the other, Zhao.

It couldn't be possible. It wasn't him. How could he have found them anyway? She wouldn't believe her eyes, but along with the conversations that came soon after, Katara had to face the truth.

"Prince Zuko, what a pleasure it is seeing you again." Zhao began in a too sweet voice.

"What do you want?" Zuko returned with a glare.

"I am merely here for the water peasant and I will be on my way, so if you would just hand her over you could make my time here a whole lot easier."

"I will do no such thing now please remove yourself from my ship before I am forced to use physical action," the banished prince replied with a voice of hatred.

" I'm afraid I will not be leaving until I get that girl, and me and my men are willing to do anything to get to her." And with a snap of his fingers, two of Zuko's men stepped forward and pulled his arms behind his back, binding them with metal. It seemed that a few of Zuko's men had been persuaded by a handsome sum of money to turn their backs on their leader, while the ones who stuck by Zuko were in the prison cells below deck.

Zuko was outraged, and terrified for Katara although he didn't show it. Zhao sent down two more men to retrieve the water bender while watching Zuko's failing attempts to escape his former crewmembers' grasps.

Katara was afraid for Zuko when the men returned empty handed. Zhao's eyes burned with hatred as he swiftly approached Zuko, punching him in the gut causing the prince to hunch over in pain.

"Where is the girl he demanded?" As his punched the prince again.

"I don't know," he replied truthfully, although his beating continued.

The moment Zuko fell to the deck, Katara couldn't take it. With wobbly legs, she stood. Gently, she pulled herself from the barrel and walked a few steps forward.

"So I hear you're looking for me?" She questioned with false braveness in her voice.

Zhao and Zuko both turned at her voice, although their reactions were different as black and white.

"Well, well. You decided to show up and save your boyfriend. How sweet." Replied Zhao while Zuko had else to say.

"Katara! Run, don't stay here. Get away as fast as you can, please!" He begged, but he knew it was too late. Zhao had already walked forward and grabbed hold of Katara's upper arm, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't pull free.

"Guards, please escort this young lady to my room immediately, I will be with her in a few moments.

Even as she was dragged towards the ship, she made no struggle. It wouldn't matter if she got away, it was no use. Zuko looked at her as she walked away, her head hanging low. He couldn't stand to see her that way.

"Please, just take me instead. Leave her." Zuko tried to reason but it didn't matter as soon, he two was taken onto the large fire nation ship.

**Ok, well, I think I know what the next chapter will be about so hopefully I'll update soon. Hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, again. I thought I knew exactly everything about this chapter, but I was wrong. This chapter is just gonna be a chapter between a bigger chapter, but I don't know what the bigger chapter is going to be about (I just totally overused the word 'chapter'.).**

Katara knew what she did was right, but she still wished she hadn't done it. So, in consequence for her action, she sat alone in a room much larger than Zuko's, but with the same layout. She assumed it was the look of every fire nation ship.

It wouldn't be long until Zhao burst in demanding answers. Katara seemed to be just a pawn in the Fire Nation's games. Only there for her knowledge. Except with Zuko, it was different. He loved her.

And she loved him.

Minutes past liked hours until the door opened reveling a scene of pure horror. Zhao took a step in the room and locked the door behind him. _What is it will guys and locks. It must be a fire nation thing._

Slowly the older man approached the bed. An evil smile spread across his face as he sat beside the girl. Katara's nose crinkled in disgust. It was true, he did smell as bad as he looked. But, what could she do about it?

"Well, well, well. I don't believe we have met before now. I am admiral Zhao. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said with false politeness, probably only doing it to get on her good side. Probably only doing it to get answers faster. Well, it wasn't going to work.

"No, I don't believe we have. It is _wonderful_ to meet you under these circumstances," she replied in the same tone. If it was games he wanted to play, it was games he would get.

"If my sources are correct, it seems that you have the knowledge of where the avatar is heading? I would just like to ask you a few questions about him and then you can be on your way. Back to wherever it is you came from. Let's begin, shall we?"

Katara nodded. Oh how fun this was going to be.

"Where is the avatar heading? Who is he with? When will he be arriving at his destination? What is he planning on doing once he arrives?"

"Well, if _my_ sources are correct, he is heading to the Fire Nation with a turtle-duck in about one hour to have tea with the Fire Lord. Now, I would like to ask YOU a few questions. Where is Zuko? What have you done with him? Why are you here? And when are you leaving?"

At hearing the girls reply, the admiral made his hands into fist.

"This is nothing to joke about you filthy…" he trailed off, trying to keep his cool. "I mean, you are a fine young woman, why would you lie? And Zuko is down in the hull. He is going to stay there as long as you keep foolishly answering my questions. I am here for as long as it takes, because it is my duty to the Fire Nation to help take down the Avatar. Now, will you freely answer my questions or am I going to have to force it out of you." Katara had had enough of this. Too many people had asked too much of her.

"Well, I am not going to give you straight forward answers so you might as well give up. I don't care if I was raised in the Fire Nation. I belong to the Southern Water Tribe and the essence of it pumps through my veins. You're wasting your time. Just get your crew and leave." The whole time she spoke, Katara's voice quivered. Zhao was known for his temper and she knew he was ready to blow.

The moment those words had left her lips, the back of the man's hand slapped the girl's face. He wasn't afraid to hit girls. She _was_ water tribe after all. Katara meant nothing to him. He only wanted the information. The water bender held the part of her face he had hit. The sting was going away but the spot was still red.

"You WILL listen to me. After all, you wouldn't want your little boyfriend getting hurt." With a snap of his fingers, the door opened. Katara felt as if the breath had been sucked straight from her lungs. She could barely breathe.

The sight she saw was the boy she loved, bloody and bruised, hands tied behind his back, led in by two guards. One of then was holding a club, the other weld hands of steel. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She was dieing more and more inside, knowing that she was the one who caused this. If Katara said a few little words, this nightmare could be over. But how could she trust the man she had feared for years? Feared for so long even though they had never met?

**YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED! Aren't you all happy? Well, I'll try to update more. I just got a MAJOR case of writers block (Damn you, writers block!). Comments are appreciated but not needed. It's just nice to know that some people are reading what I am writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my gosh

**Oh my gosh. I am so sorry! I know I'm a terrible person for not updating! Okay, I'm going to try to make up for my absence by posting ****2**** chapters this week. I hope it will be good enough for the moment.**

Katara flew off the bed and rushed to Zuko's side. Her eyes were rimmed with tears and it was hard for her to speak. Just seeing him like that was unbearable. The waterbender placed the palms of her hands on either of his cheeks and raised his head.

Zuko's eyes were lost and confused until he gazed back into Katara's. His whole out look brightened and she gave a weak smile, before being roughly brought back into reality.

Zhao abruptly pried Katara to her feet, gripping her upper left arm tightly. He had a wicked grin on his face as he nodded to the guards. They lowered their captive to the floor, forcing him to kneel.

"Now, Katara, I'd hate to go to such extreme measures as to harm Prince Zuko, but you've left me with no other choice." There was that voice again, but this time she was in no mood for games. Her arm jerked, but remained firmly trapped in Zhao's grip. "If you don't collaborate, your going to have to watch you're sweet Zuko suffer. Please just give us the information needed so he won't have to pay for your stubbornness."

"Don't do it!" Zuko bellowed, his outburst swiftly silenced by a foot to the gut. He hunched over, groaning. Katara's expression was that of confusion; why did Zuko want to protect Aang? But her face quickly converted to sorrow as her thoughts moved to the concern of her friend's health.

Zhao was furious at the amount of information he was gaining. His eyes were filled with hate, and his short temper wasn't adding to the situation. He glared down at Katara, and tightened his grip tremendously. The girl winced under the pressure and tried to pull free.

"Now, since you don't seem to like cooperating, maybe you'll just like to spend a little time in the hull of the ship," he stated, his voice shaking with anger. The captain threw the Waterbender to the ground in front of Zuko, who promptly lifted his head to glare at Zhao. The guard with the steel hands, which appeared to be metal mesh gloves as Katara got a better look, roughly grabbed the girl's upper arms, and dragged her to her feet.

"You're a monster, you know that?" Katara screamed as the two prisoners were dragged from the room.

"I get that a lot," Zhao echoed as he waved his hand at them in a dismissing manor before closing the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cold, metal floor collided with Katara's soft palms as she was flung into an empty cell. She crawled to the front and clenched the steel bars. The two walls dividing her from her neighboring cells were solid cement, so the only exit was up front. She glanced down the isles, hoping to find Zuko, but she didn't see him.

"Zuko," she whispered quietly at first, but after a short while, gained her loud voice. "Zuko! Zuko, where are you!"

"I'm right here," he responded. His hand emerged from between the bars of the cell to her left. She rapidly scurried to the solid wall separating them. Katara reached her hand out to Zuko's. Tears of joy poured down her face, she was just happy he was near.

"Are you okay?" was the first thing she could ask.

"Yeah, just a little bruised, but I'll be okay. What about you?"

"I'm fine, but I just have one thing to ask you. Why didn't you want me to spill about Aang?" she questioned in a slow voice, as if she wasn't completely sure about the question.

Zuko retreated his arm back into his own cell, and stayed silent before answering.

"Well, as much as I wish you wouldn't leave, and how much I love you, I know that you love them too, and that they mean a lot to you. And I can't let you rat them out because of me. If I don't make it out of here, I want you to at least have them."

The tears were now pouring, and she smiled to herself. He really cared about her, and he wanted her to be happy. That was the greatest thing he had ever said to her.

"That's- that's so sweet. But, you're going to make it out of here. We're going to make it out of here, and I know what you said before we came aboard your ship, but… Maybe we can make it work. Maybe you can come with Aang and Sokka and me. I'd really like that."

Zuko returned his hand to the isle and guided it around Katara's still extended one. He placed her fragile hand into his own and grinned to himself.

"I'd like that, too."

**Okay I'll update with the second chapter soon. And I know that this chapter isn't long, but I just wanted to get this out before I go to bed, and if I don't do it now, then I might forget and then you all would have to wait even longer!**


	9. Chapter 9

Updating two times in the same week, I'm on fire

**Updating two times in the same week, I'm on fire! :D Well, this chapter is slightly longer I hope. Enjoy!**

A few moments passed in silence before three guards interrupted Katara and Zuko. The trio stood in front of Katara's cell, out of view of Zuko, and smirked.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing," a particularly tall and hefty guard said, taking a step closer and trying to stroke the side of her face. She retreated further behind the bars, and gave a very agitated glare up at them.

"Katara, what's going on?" Zuko questioned in a worried tone. He didn't like the fact that he could no longer feel her hand in his, and that there was at least one guard causing Katara trouble.

"Yeah, there are just a couple of pigs outside my cell." She spat out the word pig in disgust, like she had just taken a swig of sour milk. It seemed to offend them, as the more average looking guard produced a key from his pocket and unlocked her cell. He stepped inside, grabbed her arm roughly, and pulled her to her feet. The man dragged her out of the cell, slamming the exit shut.

"Now, that's no way to treat-" his voice was angry, but a smile crept its way onto his lips, and the anger scattered, "your rescuers." The girl went limp in his hands, shock clearly stated on her face. Her mouth hung open and the three laughed at her reaction.

"But-… You're-… Wait a minute! What are you talking about!" she stuttered, wanting answers, and wanting them now.

"You see, when Zhao offered money for each crew member that switched over, we took it. It didn't necessarily mean that we would _actually_ move to Zhao's side, it just meant that we got to stay out of the hull, and we got a little extra cash." While he explained the situation to Katara, the third guard, who was quite scrawny, unlocked Zuko's cell.

Once open, Zuko shot out, wrapping his hands around the guards neck.

"You back-stabbing bastard!" he screamed, shaking the weak man violently.

"No! Zuko, they're good!" she hollered, trying to pry the prince off of the guard beneath him. Once released, the man took in a few deep breaths and scurried over to his companions.

"Zuko! You have to understand, we never turned our backs on you! We're here to help! When we heard you two were down here, we knew we had to help! We'll be docking soon to get supplies, and we need to get you guys out of here before we leave. Zhao says we're heading back to the Fire Nation, and this is you're last chance!" the medium guard defended.

When he finished, Zuko smiled, and ran up to his crew. He couldn't thank them enough for everyone thing they had done.

"Oh, Katara!" he exclaimed, turning to look at the Waterbender. "These are some of my more loyal crew members. This is Shin, Lee, and Kai (A/N: Yes, I do have very creative naming skills.)." He indicated them from largest to smallest. The girl smiled and gave them a single wave, before returning her arm to her side.

"Well, this is all very nice, but how to you presume you get us off the ship? We can't just walk off," Katara asked, not wanting to get her hopes up without a flawless plan. Shin immediately pulled two burlap sacks out of his large pockets. The girl just gave the three an "are you serious?" look.

"It's the only way," Lee replied to her silent question. "You two will just have to fit into your own bags. I'll carry you off, and, Zuko, Shin will carry you off. If anyone asks, we'll just tell them we're disposing of waste."

The plan sounded okay to Katara, but she knew it could be better. Unfortunately, at that moment, the ship jerked, and all five knew they had no more time to think. It was time to act.

**I know it's not as long as I said it would be, but I didn't know what I wanted to do. I was either going to have the three guards betray them, or actually get them out. Please review and tell me your answer.**

**But I think I might just put this story on hiatus, since it seems like most of you have lost interest. I may start writing again on a later date if I get some more feedback, so I know if I'm leaving a bunch of people at a loss.**

**Bye for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy It's-Been-More-Than-One Year Anniversary Of No Chapters!! Well.. I guess that's not very happy, now is it? I'm so so so sorry that! I'm just... Well... I really don't know where this is going. I usually like more of the stories where Zuko and Katara aren't on very good terms when she's captured, but I'd say that it's a little too late to turn back now. Any who, I'll try to post more than one time a year again! I feel a bit bad leaving you guys.**

Shin threw one of the sacks onto the ground, and opened up the top to allow Zuko to step inside. He glanced at Katara, giving her a nervous look before Shin raised the rim of the bag and he disappeared. Lee dropped his bag to the floor as well. The girl mimicked Zuko, and stepped into the bag. Lee gave her a reassuring grin, and then he was gone.

The inside of the sack smelled like some sort of rice, and Katara wrinkled her nose. It was strong, and it was sure to give her a head ache if she didn't get out soon. The material was thin enough to allow light in, but durable enough to make sure she didn't rip it. Her eyes traveled up to the five or so inches that remained over her head. Her eyes had adjusted to the darker atmosphere, and she watched at Lee tired something around the opening of the bag, most likely to prevent her from somehow falling out, or revealing herself.

Suddenly, her body jerked up from the ground, and over the man's shoulder. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out in pain, her stomach had landed right on his shoulder bone. Soon, however, her pain was forgotten, and a harsh shade of red rippled over her cheeks. Lee was holding onto her tightly, to keep her from falling off, and one hand was on the back of her knees, while the other rested tightly on her bum. She wiggled a little to adjust herself, but then remained completely still, as to not give herself away.

Her thoughts drifted to the man in the matching bag that was somewhere outside of her burlap confinements. She prayed that they would safely make it off the boat. It was all she wanted. Voices called around from all points outside of the sack. Katara was waiting for one of the voices to call out to the three men that were trying to help them, and then it would all be over. It was a miracle when they came to a stop without a single remark from anyone.

"Please state the contents of your bags," droned a dull, monotone voice from somewhere to her left.

"We're disposing of waste," replied Lee. Shifting a little bit uncomfortably. It was obvious that he didn't know there was going to be someone checking them off when the left the ship.

"I'm going to have to take a look," the boring voice responded as his feet shuffled closer to the sack that was tossed over Lee's shoulder. Katara was panicking. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead, and she pinched her eyes shut. Suddenly, the body under her shuffled to the side, away from the man.

"No! You don't have to do that. It's just the old, rotting potato peelings. Trust me. The smell would leave you seeing stars for weeks." Lee sounded so convincing that Katara felt as if she could actually smell herself turning into the potato peelings, although maybe that was just the smell of the cell that had rubbed off on her. She remained motionless, waiting for the man to insist that he check the bags, but it never came.

"Oh. Umm, very well," suddenly sounding as if he was thankful that he wouldn't have to be inspecting what he thought was decomposing vegetable skin. Lee moved underneath her, giving the back of her knees a reassuring squeeze. Katara had the urge to let out a sigh, but knew that it wasn't the wisest thing to do. She wondered how Zuko was holding up.

Judging by the relieved, rocking walk that Lee set off in, they would be off the boat in no time. Soon she would be safe on the ground off of Zhao's ship, and out of the filthy sack. However, as soon as the thought had formed, an ear splitting siren sliced through the air, and that was Katara's cue to panic. She was nearly positive that the siren was sent out for her. Lee's grip tightened on her, and she knew that her notions were correct. As if she didn't need to be reassured enough, a loud voice boomed over the intercom.

"Warning: The prisoners have escaped. They must not be allowed off the boat at all costs. Search everywhere," it announced, repeating it's statement two more times. What the waterbender didn't know was that the man who had just let them slide by wasn't as dumb as they had expected. Lee jerked around just in time to see the old man pointing a dirty, wrinkled finger at them, signaling to two heavily armored guards with the other. There was no way that they were going to get them off the boat. The plank leading down to the dock had been lifted to prevent escape, and it was doing a damn good job. There was only one thing left to do.

Lee skillfully extracted a knife and cut the string keeping the bag closed off, as Shin did the same with Zuko. He had no time to explain, and hoped it was obvious that it was their last resort. The top of the sack slipped down off Katara's head as he set her on the ground for a moment. His eyes said sorry, but Katara could barely capture their emotion before he lugged her back over his shoulder, and charged at the deck railing. He hoisted her as high as he could over the bar so that she wouldn't get hit, and for a split it looked like the sack was just going to keep going until it hit the atmosphere, and then keep on going across the moon, but it didn't last for long. As soon as the bag containing the young girl cleared the railing, it plummeted down into the icy ocean below. The dock was a good twenty feet up, and twenty feet away. Why must the boat be so big?

The water seeped into the sack as Katara struggled to free herself of it's increasingly heavy weight. It took her a few seconds before she was free, and that was when she noticed a second bag. _Zuko!_ She swam as fast as she could towards the bag. Shin hadn't completely cut the yarn off, and Zuko was beginning to sink under all the weight. Katara panicked, before forming an ice blade out of the water. In one swift cut, she sliced the top of the bag open, and her prince struggled out. It wasn't until that moment that either of them remembered that there was a mad Fire Nation General after them.

A fire ball came down and sizzled in the water right between the two, sending up a large cloud of steam. Katara took that as a cue to get out of there. She grabbed Zuko by the arm, and pulled him under the surface. Her arms reached out of the water and pulled down a huge bubble of air that surrounded there heads. They had to get out of there fast.

Katara had Zuko hold on to her waist as she used her feet to propel them forward. Her hands were both in front of her, pointing out straight like she was a bullet. The water seemed to jump out of their way, as if they knew their danger, but it seemed that they couldn't swim fast enough, because blasts of fire continued to land above them. Katara became frustrated. They needed to get out of the water and on land. Removing her hands from out in front of her, she rolled over with Zuko still clinging to her waist. She crossed her arms for a moment, then quickly shot them open, sending shards of ice out of the water at the ship. Immediately, she spun back over, and continued going. There had to be a shore somewhere that they could get to. The ship wouldn't be able to get close to it without beaching itself, which was a perfect get away.

Suddenly, her wish was granted. It was the one thing that had gone right. Up ahead, the ocean floor clearly began to rise, and that was were they could get out. Katara twisted her head around to try to get a look at the boat. They were no longer parallel with it, but she could see that they were preparing to undock the ship to chase them down, since she could still hear the wild screaming even while she was submerged.

The land could not have come faster. Zuko released his ride, as the both crawled out of the water. Katara collapsed on the sand, and Zuko dropped down onto his stomach right beside her. It wasn't safe to stay there though. They needed to find a place to hide. The waterbender opened her eyes slowly, and stared at the water. Frantically, Katara grabbed the front of Zuko's robes, and rolled over him, flipping him as well. Right where his chest had been mere seconds before, a fireball collided with the sand. What was with all the close calls? The two scrambled to their feet, running towards the forest that was a few yards away inland.

The fire balls continued to fly, but once the shadow of the tall trees hid them, they ceased. Katara and Zuko ran as far as the could, just to be safe, but fell to their knees in the first clearing that they came to. The soft grass was like silk to the girl. Her breathes were heavy. She was too tired to move. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and framed her body with his, placing his chin on her shoulder. Katara weaved her hands between his, allowing his fingers trace the skin around her belly button through her dripping wet, tattered dress. She turned her head, and looked him in the eyes. A soft smile crept onto her lips, and she placed them against his salty mouth. It was just a quick kiss, and when she pulled away, she just looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Let's never do that ever again."

**Sorry that it's a bit rushed, and not my best work. I just need to get back into writing, since I've been away for so long. I promise the next chapter will be more detailed. I've actually been writing the last half of this story in the car ride back to my home. I was visiting my cousins a few states over, and I though I might as well make use of my time. I hope to see you all soon!**


End file.
